Seaworthy
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: After a night flight with Toothless goes wrong, Hiccup washes up on an undocumented island, where he meets a Typhoomerang who hasn't had a good experience with humans. Requested by Wanli8970.
1. Chapter 1

**A BRAND NEW STORY HOOOORRRAAAAAAHHHHH! First of all, I would like to thank Wanli8970 (Guest) who came up with this brilliant idea and is letting me use one of their created characters. So, thanks, and thanks for being so patient. This took me a long time (phew!) *wipes imaginary sweat of forehead* Aaaaaanywaaaaays, ENJOY! :D I should be updating this story, like, twice a day...? I'm not sure. I'll try for three times, but I don't want to rush. :D ENJOY! :D **

_I am standing, holding my hands out to my beloved dragon as I try to talk sense into him. His pupils are narrowed into slits, and he doesn't stop advancing on me, despite my pleas and desperate cries. _

_He is under the control of the bad Alpha; he doesn't know what he is doing, but it still hurts. My own dragon is trying to kill me, and I know it, too. But maybe, just maybe, he can fight it. Maybe...maybe, he can snap out of it. _

"_Stop!" I shout, pushing my arms out in front of me again. "Snap out of it!" It doesn't work, and he continues on me, moving slowly forward as I cower backwards, my back almost pressing against the wall of ice behind me. _

"_Toothless!" I plea. "Toothless no!" There is no change. "Toothless!" _

"_HICCUP!" I hear a familiar voice shout, but the first time, I ignore it. Toothless is about to kill me. There has to be something I can do. _

_I hold my hands out in front of him, and shout, "NO!" Gas builds in Toothless' throat. This is it. My dragon is going to kill me. _

"_SON!" the same voice shouts, and this time, I look. My Dad is running towards me, and I suddenly know what he is going to do. _

"_DAD!" I shout, holding a hand out to him in a clear "STOP" motion. He doesn't stop, however, and seems to run faster. "NO!" I try again, just as Toothless ignites the gas. A body slams into mine, pushing me to the ground as the world explodes into a purple, fiery blaze. _

"DAD!" I shouted as I shot straight up in bed, gasping and panting, trying to get my breath back, feeling and sweating as if I had run a marathon. For a few seconds, I just sat there, catching my breath, until I register a voice, gently calling my name.

"Hiccup…" It was the voice of my Mother, and it sounded strained, as if she were holding back tears. "It's okay, Hiccup."

It wasn't okay, though. I opened my eyes and gazed at her for just a moment before I hugged her, sobbing violently into her shoulder. I felt her wrap her own arms around me, and I cried harder.

"It's okay, Hiccup," my Mom said gently, running her fingers through my auburn hair. No, no, it wasn't "okay." It would never be "okay." My Father was dead, because of me.

It had only been two weeks ago since..._it_. I just watched as my Dad came running at me, to save my life. I should have done something else. I should have run myself. Maybe I would have been able to escape Toothless' plasma blast.

I should have listened to my Father when he told me not to go after Drago. Twice he told me; once when we were on Berk, and then when we were on Eret's ship. If I had only listened one of those two times, then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have been killed.

I couldn't believe myself. For the first time in my life, I actually had had a real family. I had watched my Dad and Mom sing their duet while dancing, and looking all around..._happy_. How could one watch their family reunite after twenty years of being apart, just to have it torn to pieces, leaving the remaining people even worse off than they had been the first time?

No, it wasn't okay. It wasn't then, and it never will be.

Why hadn't I just _listened? _If I had listened to my Dad, sure, maybe we never would have found out that my Mom was still alive, but at least we would have _all been_ alive to this day.

"Hiccup," my Mother said, and I cried even more. I felt so weak and helpless, but at that moment, I couldn't stop crying, try as I might. I sobbed, gasping for breath between them, still filled with adrenaline from my nightmare. My Mom ran her left hand up and down my back, her other hand tangling gently in my hair.

It was the same nightmare for me, every time, and it had been for the past two weeks. Every single night I had woken up screaming, my Mom there, having been woken by me.

"Shh," my Mother soothed. "It's alright, Hiccup. It's alright."

How can one say that it is alright when it most _certainly _is not?

After about five minutes, we both pulled away, and stared into each other's eyes. In all honesty, I didn't think my Mother was grieving as much as I was. She had lost Stoick twenty years ago when she was taken in that raid. Losing him again probably didn't affect her as much as it affected me.

My Dad and I had an interesting relationship, but I still loved him, and now that he was gone, missed him more than I had ever missed anyone before in my entire life. I had lost my Mother at a young age, but so young to the point where I didn't remember anything about her. So young to the point, that some of the first words out of my mouth were, "Who are you?" and "Should I know you?"

"T-thanks," I got out, wiping my eyes. My Mother smiled at me, her eyes sad, and then put her hand on my shoulder.

"Is there something I can do?" she offered.

I shook my head. "I'm just...I'm j-just going to g-go for a l-little walk," I managed, sliding to my feet. My Mother stood up beside me.

"Do you want me to go with you, or would you rather be alone?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes," I said. "I-I won't b-be gone long."

"Okay," she replied, kissing my forehead. Then, I hugged her quickly, and then headed down the stairs, and out the door.

I found Toothless outside. Since he was the Alpha, he had been sleeping outdoors quite often, in case something came up with the dragons. I looked at him. It had been a while since we had actually gone flying for more than just Chief business.

At that time, I really felt like I needed a flight. So, I mounted the dragon with a quick mumble of, "Let's go, bud," just as the dragon shot into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**One, two, three, come on, let's go! Four, five, six, HEY! Whaddoyaknow!? Seven, eight, nine, now, what comes next? CLIFFHAAAANNNGGGGEEERRR! YEAH! IT'S DA BESSSSSTTTT! **

**Okay, so sorry about that little thingy...gah. Shout-outs: **

**xFaerieValkyriex: I know what you mean about Valka. She's such a likable character, but then, she did abandon Hiccup when she could have gone back. I mean, I understand the whole "I thought you would have been safer without me" thing, but come on. What kind of mother abandons her only son when he was just a baby? **

**Edlover23: Seriously, all they do is look for trouble (and find it, too). :) **

**Jesusfreak: FEEELSIES FOR REALLLSIES! GAH! I totally agree. I wanted to see some Hiccup Angst in the second film so BADLY! I wanted to see Mother/Son plus Astrid/Hiccup hurt and comfort...gut alas *sigh* NOW I CAN DO IT MYSELF! YAY! :D **

**Omegaman17: Yes, Hiccup! Stoick loved you, and he would never take back his choice in saving you! **

**silverwolvesarecool: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! :D **

**AnimeAngel: I predict a lot, too. *shrugs* WE CAN PREDICT TOGETHER! YAY! :D **

**Silver Electricity: Seriously! :D **

**Wanli8970: :D :D :D I'm excited about writing this one! Having so much fun with it already! :D Hopefully I meet your expectations! :D **

Valka watched as Hiccup walked out the door, closing it behind him. She wanted so desperately to follow him, and just to make sure he was truly alright, but she didn't. Every time he woke up from a nightmare, he always took a short walk just to be alone for a little while.

Besides, Valka didn't know how to comfort him when he woke up each night screaming as a nightmare gripped him in all its fury. She hadn't seen him for twenty years; she didn't know what to do when he was hurting.

She was angry at herself for not coming back sooner. Hiccup needed her while he was growing up, and where had she been? With the dragons, that's where. She had picked the dragons over her son, and husband. She had picked living among them instead of watching Hiccup grow into the man he was now.

She hardly even knew him. He was twenty years old, and her son, but she didn't know him. She didn't know what he liked, what made him happy, or any little details such as that. She didn't even know his favorite color.

Plus, there was the thing about his leg. He had lost his leg. Of course, he had told her how he had lost it in the past, but she wasn't there to help him through it. She had been abducted by the dragons, and then, she had chose to stay with the dragons, leaving Stoick to raise Hiccup by himself, and Hiccup to live, thinking that his mother had been killed.

Valka shook her head to break herself from her thoughts. She wasn't there for Hiccup while he was growing up, but she needed to be for him now, specifically, when he got back from his walk.

So, she walked down to the main room, sat down at the table, and waited.

…

I flew through the cloudless sky, Toothless flying as fast as he possibly could have flown. He knew I wanted to just get away from it all for a little while, and flying was the best way for me to do so.

And so, he flew. He flew into the sky, keeping a gentle glide while at the same time moving swiftly as to try and keep my mind off my nightmare, and everything else that could have possibly been bothering me.

We flew for hours, and I couldn't stop thinking. The nightmare replayed over and over in my head until I started crying all over again, leaning on Toothless' neck, crying silently into his scales. Toothless did his best to nudge me, and then continued flying in a straight line, heading no where in particular.

I was Chief of Berk, but I felt like I was failing all the Berkians. Wait, no, they weren't just "all the Berkians" anymore. They were "my people" now; my tribe, the people I was trying to protect, working to keep safe from any attackers and tribes who tried to come against us.

However, I had no practice. I was the leader of the Berk Dragon Training Academy for a while, but even that _paled _in comparison to being Chief of an entire village. I had _five students _in the Dragon Academy, not to mention the fact that one of than was my cousin while the rest of them were my super close friends. Chiefing an _entire _village of more than two hundred people was a _lot _different.

I had thought that my Dad gave me the job as head of the academy just because Astrid was too competitive, Snotlout was a fool, the twins were too ignorant, and Fishlegs was arrogant, but now I saw that he gave me the promotion because it was all to _prepare _me for the life that laid ahead once I got older.

At that moment, all I wanted was my Dad back. I had my father _stolen _from me by Drago Bludvist. And what was worse, he used my _best friend _to do it. I would never be able to look at Toothless the same way again.

Of course, I knew it wasn't the dragon's fault, but still, it made me feel uneasy, if just slightly. I thought that another reason Toothless always slept outside, addition to being Alpha, was because he knew how scared I felt sometimes.

I tried to do the right thing, but it was hard, all the time.

I was broke out of my thoughts suddenly by a gust of wind. I sat up in the saddle, my body tensing. The winds grew in strength and persistency as Toothless roared, trying to find his way back to Berk.

I looked behind me, just as it started snowing. The world as we knew it turned into a whirlwind of icy white blizzards as it swirled around us, copious amounts of frozen water slamming into us at full force.

"Toothless!" I shouted, just barely getting my voice over the wind. "We have to get out of here, buddy! Come on!"

Toothless tried flying in the opposite direction, but the wind was against us, and stronger than any wind I had ever felt before. We must have strayed pretty far away from Berk if we were all the way out here.

"Come on, bud!" I shouted. "You can do it, Toothless!"

If we didn't get out soon, I knew what was going to happen.

"Come on, hurry!" I tried again.

Too late.

The ice froze Toothless' prosthetic over, rendering it functionless and useless. The dragon roared, falling straight to the ocean that laid underneath us.

Suddenly, I felt very ignorant. I had forgot to strap myself to the saddle. As Toothless fell, I was flung off his back, so that we fell a few feet away from each other as opposed to falling together.

"TOOTHLESS!" I shouted.

Then, we hit the water. I didn't even try to dive, and it _hurt_. I had slammed into it on my left side, and screamed from pain. Then, I started sinking.

All I could see was dark, all I could feel was wet, and all I could breathe was water.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT ZE LACK OF UPDATE THINGIES ON THIS THINGY! I tried to do a chappie thingy earlier, but it was GLITCHY! And so, here is your chapter. Shout-outs next chapter, but FIRST: **

**I know, some of you are probably wondering, since the summary says "Requested by", if I take requests, and the answer is YES, I DO take requests, just so long as the subject material is completely and entirely appropriate. Plus, it might take a while for me to do it, so if you are not patient, I apologize. But yes, I do take requests, and more than likely will do any ones given to me. :D **

I was drowning, and I knew it. I was sinking, deeper and deeper into the salty ocean dragging me down with ease, as if someone had tied an anchor to my leg. The water was colder than I would have ever imagined, and I shivered, despite nearing unconsciousness.

_Give up, _some part of me said. _Just give up. Sink. Let the water destroy you. You were no good to your people anyways. Just a burden they always had to carry, just the square peg in the round hole, the useless runt everyone felt sorry for. _

The most terrifying part about it was the fact that I felt myself slowly, ever so slowly, tempted to do as my thoughts asked of me. Maybe I was useless. Maybe I was a burden. Maybe Berk was better off without me.

Somewhere else, though, I heard different voices. In my mind's eye, I saw Astrid, her sapphire blue eyes gleaming, her hair in the messy side braid that was anything but neat. She smiled at me wholeheartedly.

_See? _I heard Astrid's voice in my mind. _I told you it was in there. _

_Your father would be every bit as proud of you as I am_, the voice of my Mother said in my mind.

_I'm proud to call you my son. _This time, it was my father.

_In your one-legged dreams!_

Oookay, I didn't really know how Snotlout got into my inspirational thoughts, but for some reason, hearing my cousin's boastful voicegave me confidence.

I was failing Astrid by giving up. By giving up, I wasn't only failing her, but also my Mother, my friends, my tribe, and my _island_.

I was failing Toothless.

I was failing my Father.

I was failing every single person I ever cared about before in my life. I was failing every one who cared about me in return. I was failing Snotlout, Gobber, Astrid, Mom, Dad, Toothless, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Gustav, Fishlegs, Spitelout, and all the other villagers from the isle of Berk.

_Give up_, part of my mind tried, just one more time.

_Not today, _I thought. _Not today_.

I kicked my feet, worried I was going to be too late. My lungs practically screamed for air. The edges of my vision blurred, making it near impossible to see, but I kept my eyes focused on my target regardless.

If I didn't resurface, I was going to die, inspired or uninspired.

_Not today, not today, not today, _I said to myself over and over and over again. Just before I was sure unconsciousness would claim me, followed shortly by death, I resurfaced, gasping and choking. I managed to grab some sort of log, or driftwood; I couldn't really tell what it was. I grabbed onto it as if it were my lifeline, retching and coughing up copious amounts of seawater that invaded my lungs.

It left me gasping for breath, clinging to the piece of driftwood to keep me afloat. I was exhausted. At that point, letting go of the driftwood would have been fatal. I knew I couldn't keep myself above the water by swimming.

Once I finally caught my breath enough, I gazed at the ocean ahead of me, to the back of me...it was surrounding me. There was no sign of Toothless, no matter where I looked.

"T-Toothless?" I stuttered, my teeth chattering as the freezing cold wind hit my soaking wet body. Waves were tossed, crashing over me despite anything I tried to avoid it. Eventually, I closed my eyes each time a new wave slammed into me, trying to focus on just holding on to the piece of wood.

"TOOTHLE-" I was cut off by a wave of freezing water that slapped me, almost taunting me, trying to get me to shout louder. I coughed as the water washed over me, leaving me feeling empty, scared and alone in the middle of an ocean, during a storm.

My throat was burning, feeling sliced to ribbons as I coughed again against the water that dumped into my mouth whenever I shouted to my dragon. Why hadn't I just stayed on Berk? What was I _thinking!? _

"Toothless!" I tried again, only to have another bout of water crash over me. I coughed and spat the salty liquid out of my mouth, feeling pathetic.

I shivered violently as I pulled myself onto the driftwood, laying on my stomach, resting my head against the chilled, wet surface. I was lucky the piece of wood wasn't smaller than it had been, or else I wouldn't have been able to fit on top of it. It was fortunate I wasn't heavy, too. In fact, I was surprisingly light for my age, and for the first time in forever, I was thankful for that.

I was losing my consciousness fast; the freezing wind was only making it worse. There was nothing I could have done about it, though, in the middle of the ocean, the only thing keeping me from drowning a small piece of driftwood.

I did my best to wrap my arms around myself, trying to conserve body heat. The wind was picking up, pushing the piece of wood I called my lifeline somewhere I wasn't familiar with. I couldn't have cared at that moment, however. I was sure that this was going to be my last day alive.

The snow didn't stop, and neither did the wind. I curled into myself, wrapping my arms around my knees and pulling them to my chest. The snow became colder, the snowflakes falling from the dark clouds in an even darker sky bigger than they had been previously.

I suddenly stopped. Toothless was out there somewhere, probably in the same state I was, worried, lost, confused, scared, and freezing. I tried to sit up, pushing myself up on my elbows, but my arms gave way. I couldn't even hardly move. I felt like my body was being frozen, little by little. I felt my limbs numbing, one by one, until they lost their feeling altogether.

"Please…" I whispered. "Please, wherever you are, T-Toothless just...please be better off than me."

Then, I let unconsciousness claim me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie thingy YAY YAY. *claps hands together* Shout-outs: **

**ElskaHiksti: Thanks so much! :D **

**silverwolvesarecool: Glitches are annoying! I guess most people go through some sort of glitch. :D **

**Silver Electricity: *hides somewhere where your detectors cannot find me* Please don't hurt me... **

**Wanli8970: :D Me neither! :D **

**Omegaman17: So many questions...so little answers...BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. No seriously though, thanks for reviewing! :D **

**Edlover23: Oh feels... **

**HiccupHaddockIII: One cliffhanger, two cliffhanger, ALL DA CLIFFHANGERS! :D **

**VulcanTrekkie: Wow, that was encouraging! Thanks! :D **

**AnimeAngel: Ugh, yes. SHUSH THE HALF-GLASS-EMPTY SIDE, HICCUP! NO ONE NEEDS IT! *gives you soda and fish for Aquaria* **

**Jesusfreak: :D **

**Forever Me: You're welcome, and thank YOU! :D **

The first thing he registered was that it was freezing.

The Night Fury shook his head, waking up, feeling something soft and wet beneath him. Looking down, he saw that it was sand. He was on a beach. But how? The last thing he remembered was smashing into the ocean, with Hiccup…

_Hiccup_.

He roared, frantically looking around the beach for his rider. Before he could get far, though, he collapsed to the ground again, worn out. It took him only a second more before he realized where he had washed up.

Berk.

Somehow or another, he had washed up on Berk.

He only hoped Hiccup had as well. That was his last thought before unconsciousness took over.

…

Valka tapped her foot against the ground impatiently. Hiccup had been gone for hours. He never stayed out that late.

Valka decided she was just overreacting, until another hour passed, and another, and another. By the time it was around three in the morning, Valka finally stood up. She had to go see if she could find Hiccup.

Previously, she had walked outside to find Hiccup asleep with Toothless, while at the same time, also having found Hiccup different places, having passed out from exhaustion. She figured that maybe that was the case in this situation as well.

That is, until she found Toothless was no where to be seen.

So Toothless and Hiccup were both missing. It was strange, but then Valka figured that they could have gone on a flight.

_Right, _said a sarcastic part of her mind. _For five hours. A five hour flight. Makes perfect sense_.

No, something was wrong, she just knew it. So, she took off running in search of Toothless, and much more importantly, her son.

She ran until she was sure she had searched everywhere, coming to Thor's Beach at long last. Just before she decided to go back to the house to see if Hiccup had returned in the time she was gone, she saw a lump of black - it almost looked like a rock - on the shore.

She knew who it was instantly, without hardly even giving it a second thought.

Toothless…

She ran over to the Night Fury as quickly as he legs could carry her. He looked unharmed, but he was unconscious, however, which scared Valka. If Toothless was unconscious, and Hiccup was missing…

"Hiccup!?" Valka called, garnering no reaction. "HICCUP!" she tried again. Once more, there was nothing. She ran her fingers through her hair, her breath erratic, suddenly feeling more frightened than she had even been before in her life.

She needed to know what happened to him, but there was no way for her to learn. She could do nothing. So, she stood there, calling his name, hoping against all odds that somewhere, he was safe.

…

My eyes flew open as I lurched forward, seawater spilling between my chapped lips as I coughed. I found myself laying face-down on something that felt strangely soft, while, at the same time, uncomfortable and soaking wet.

Just before I could have wondered what exactly was going on, water gushed over me. I sprang to my feet in surprise, which was a mistake. I instantly cried out in pain, clutching my leg as I sank to the ground once more.

Great. It would be just my luck to break my one good leg.

I was on a beach, but it wasn't the kind of beach one would imagine. It was freezing cold; the type of freezing that gives you frostbite on your spleen. Well, Berk was that cold, too, but this...this was _worse_. It was far colder than Berk.

I wrapped my arms around myself and scooted backwards, pressing myself up against a tree as I shivered. Snow was falling around me, blurring my vision while wind howled and yowled through my ears, making it near impossible to think or hear.

It was still dark, so I could only see the beach, along with the silhouette of trees and bushes behind me.

My first thoughts went to Toothless. I didn't know where he was, if he was okay, or anything like that. For all I knew, he could have been dead…

Another gust of wind blew over me, and I shuddered. I knew if I didn't do something, I was going to get hypothermia, or pneumonia, or some other horrible illness that would, without treatment, eventually lead to my death.

_Get up, get up, get up_, I told myself. _Get up, Toothless is counting on you…_

I put my hand against the tree behind me and stood up, shaking unsteadily as chills wracked my body. Then, I limped deeper into the forest, hoping that somehow, I would survive the night.

My broken leg throbbed, almost _begging _me to stop walking, but I knew I couldn't. Part of my thoughts were telling me, _Sit down. Go to sleep_.

The most terrifying thing about it was that it was tempting. I was freezing. I was alone. I was exhausted. I was scared out of my mind, and on the very last thread of my consciousness. However, I knew that falling asleep would be fatal for me. If I fell asleep, I probably wasn't ever going to wake up again.

So that kept me going, through the forest, until I was certain I reached the middle. The thick trees blocked most of the wind, but that didn't change the temperature. It was still somewhere below freezing point.

With what strength I still had left in me, I managed to drag some sticks into a pile. I wished I hadn't been so ignorant as to leave all useful supplies back on Berk when I went for the flight, but it was too late now. No time for wishful thinking.

I worked on starting a fire, rubbing two sticks together over the simple pile of ones I had somehow managed to get together. After about ten minutes of trying, just as I was ready to give up, a fire awoke, and I could have cried with relief.

A few seconds later, I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO ALL YOU AWESOME FANFICTION PEOPLE OUT THERE! *waves to all the awesome fanfiction people out there* OKAY, and so this is chapter 5! Shout-outs..._sooooooooonnnnnnn_. OKAY, ENJOY! :D **

A harsh coughing fit wracked my being as I woke up. Thunder crashed through the sky dramatically, and I yelped. It wasn't raining, thank goodness, but it honestly didn't look too far away. A few hours must have passed since I lost consciousness, because dawn was breaking on the horizon, the very first few sunbeams stretching over the mysterious island I had washed up on the night before.

I sat up, feeling wretched and groggy. There was a stabbing pain in my chest that only got worse whenever I coughed or inhaled too deeply. I pressed my hand to my forehead. I had a fever. Brilliant.

"Well, this has been a productive day, Hiccup," I said to myself. "First, you crash your dragon, then you half-drown, break your leg, and wash up on an uncharted island you have never seen before. On top of that, you probably have hypothermia, another storm is brewing overhead, you have no idea just where you are exactly, and neither does anyone else who may be looking for you."

I wanted to slap myself, but refrained at the last second. Toothless. I had to find Toothless. Maybe he washed up on this island, just as I had? Maybe he made it back to Berk? Maybe he was still in the ocean, lost somewhere…?

Then the rain started, pouring from the clouds in all its fury. The thick tree branches kept most of the rain from drenching me, but nothing stopped it altogether. Finding Toothless was my only hope of ever getting off...whatever this island was called.

I painfully got to my feet, groping around the sand for something I could use for a walking stick. I found one after a few seconds of searching, and then leaned my body weight against it. It was thick, and shorter than I was, but maybe it was for the best that way. I put it underneath my right arm, and then began trekking across the island, in search of my best friend.

As I walked slowly, each step more painful than the last, I thought about everyone back on Berk. Astrid, Snotlout, my Mom, Fishlegs, Gobber...all of my friends. I thought about how worried Astrid must have been, or if she hadn't learned I was missing yet, how worried she _would _be when she figured out.

I thought about my Mom. I had only known her for two weeks now, but I still loved her, and at that moment, missed her, too. I missed her smile, her encouraging words, and the way she was always asking me if I needed her help. I missed all of that.

I tripped while walking through the forest, falling forward, too weak to catch myself. I landed on the ground and laid there for a few minutes, unable to pull myself off the ground. I fought to catch my breath, and then found myself engulfed in another coughing fit. I felt terrible, too hot, sweaty, and sick.

My body was soaked from rain and salty seawater that never dried. My hair was matted down with sand, salt water and sweat that dripped off my forehead. There was no mistaking it now. I was sick. If I didn't get help somewhere soon, I knew that I was going to die.

The island was beautiful, despite the chill and cold air of it. I finally managed to grab my walking stick again, pushing myself to my feet once I finished coughing. I glanced around the forest as the sun rose, bringing just a hint of warmth to the undocumented isle.

I must have drifted pretty far away from Berk, because I had never seen this island before in my life. It was saying a lot, since I had documented every single island I saw while making the map with Toothless…

I still needed to find Toothless. He was missing somewhere, and I didn't know if he was alright or not. For all I knew, he could have been still in the ocean, on Outcast Island, taken captive by another tribe...the possibilities were endless.

I forced myself on, one foot in front of the other, every single step I took with my broken leg only adding to my misery and agony.

As the time wore on, I felt myself getting weaker. I felt cold, yet at the same time, as if I were being roasted alive. I put my free hand against my forehead, and knew now I either had hypothermia, or was on the edge of pneumonia. I was leaning more towards the second option, too, to be frank.

"Toothless!" I shouted, my voice sounding harsh and raspy from lack of using it, and from pretty much gargling with salty ocean water. "Tooth-" Another intense coughing fit cut me off abruptly, and I sank to my knees, gripping my walking stick in front of me as if it were my lifeline.

I sat there for a few seconds, feeling too weak to get up, or even make a move to do so. I thought about Toothless once more. I hadn't survived the ocean just to give up and die on dry land, did I? I feared that somewhere, my beloved dragon and best friend, needed my help, and the only way I could get him that help was if I stopped feeling sorry for myself.

My concern for Toothless' pushing me on, I pushed myself to my feet. My head swam, my body shook, but somehow, I managed to take the first few steps forward. As soon as I did, I was tempted to sink to the ground once more, but forced down the temptation.

What if Toothless needed my help somewhere, and I couldn't get to him? What if he had washed up on this island, and was hurt and sick, like I was? What if there were other dragons on this island who wouldn't hesitate in attacking the Night Fury, Toothless being too weak to defend himself against them?

Thinking about Toothless like that made me feel sicker. I had to find him, wherever he was, no matter what it took me. He was my friend. My _best _friend. He had helped me whenever I needed help, and now it was time for me to do the same thing.

I pushed myself onwards, until I came to a slight clearing. Once I took a quick look around, however, I gasped in both shock and worry.

Stretched across the ground was a Typhoomerang scorch mark.


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY, I just realized something rewatching HTTYD2: Hiccup's parents LOVE kidnapping him. Think about it! Valka kidnapped him, and then when Stoick got to the ice cave, he snuck up behind Hiccup and put his hand over his mouth, and kind of kidnapped him. THEY LOVE KIDNAPPING HIM! **

**Okay, end of rant. I have a theory, though: Hiccup was struck by lightning in episode 13 of Riders of Berk, "When Lightning Strikes", and my theory is he has a Lightning Scar (or Litchenberg figure, whichever you want to call them) but we never see it because he** **always wears long-sleeved shirts. Maybe I should write a one-shot. I dunno... **

**OKAY, SHOUT-OUTS, NEXT CHAPTER! :D Enjoy this one! :D **

Once Toothless was conscious, he started panicking. Hiccup. Where was Hiccup? What had happened? All he remembered was crashing into the ocean, getting knocked unconscious, and then waking up having washed up on Berk once more.

Had Hiccup been so fortunate?

The Night Fury took notice of Valka standing next to him, asking him something he coudn't quite make out. He didn't care at that moment, though. He had to find Hiccup. So, he took off running, ignoring how exhausted he felt.

"Toothless!" Valka shouted, running after him. She knew that the Night Fury was the only chance she had in finding Hiccup. Maybe Toothless knew where he was? Maybe he was going there? She didn't know, but there were so many possibillities.

Toothless ran like mad, circling the whole of Berk in search of his lost master. He looked everywhere, ignoring Valka's pleas and cries, focused on one thing and one thing only:

Find Hiccup.

He passed Astrid, who quickly looked at the dragon, and then Valka chasing him, and ran after them both.

"Valka!" Astrid shouted. "What's wrong?"

"Hiccup is missing!" Valka said in a state of panic.

"MISSING!?" Astrid exclaimed. "What do you mean _missing!? _How can he just be missing!?"

"I don't know!" said Valka. "He said he was going to go for a walk last night, and then he was gone! I found Toothless unconscious, washed up on the beach-"

"Wait," said Astrid. "If you found Toothless...washed up, on the beach...u-unconscious...then...then where's Hiccup?"

"I don't know," said Valka, "and that's why I'm going to look for him. I think Toothless might just have an answer."

Toothless, however, after searching the outskirts of Berk, gave up, flopping backwards onto the ground behind him. He couldn't find Hiccup, meaning he hadn't washed up on Berk, meaning he was _still out there _somewhere, lost, confused, quite possibly hurt…

"Toothless, can you show us the way to Hiccup?" Valka asked.

Toothless grunted as he stood up again, motioning for one of the two people to get on his back. Astrid did so without hesitation, since she was the only one besides Hiccup who knew how to work the tailfin.

Valka shouted to Cloudjumper, who came almost instantly, letting Valka mount him without another motion elsewise.

"Okay, Toothless," said Astrid. "Lead us to Hiccup."

With a roar, Toothless shot into the sky. He would find his rider. He would.

…

I looked at the scorch mark intently. It wasn't like a normal Typhoomerang mark, instead looking smaller, and more precise with its curves and little details that made the mark look fascinating.

I approached it slowly, fumbling with my walking stick, my broken leg doing me no favors. I looked at the mark more closely, wondering where the dragon was who had made such a design.

"Typhoomerang," I breathed, even though I knew it was rather pointless. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was my chance. If I could somehow find the Typhoomerang and train it, than maybe I could find Toothless, and search the ocean for him.

But, there was the problem of finding the Typhoomerang, and then training it.

Just as I was about to get up and search for it once more, something thumped behind me, and I winced. Turning around slowly, I found myself face to face with a full-grown Typhoomerang.

It was smaller than usual, though, about the size of a Monstrous Nightmare, which would explain the small scorch mark caused by it. Her eyes were deep red with a fire-orange rim that looked almost like fire. Her horns were black, yet smaller than they would be for a normal Typhoomerang. Her eyelids were pinkish red, and her scales were dark red with orange sparks all over them while her feet and claws were black. Her tail was longer and skinnier than normal, but I guess everything about her was a little bit different than any normal Typhoomerang I had ever seen or come in contact with.

The thing that shocked me the most, though, was a mark on her chest.

It was a horrible looking scar, that looked strangely like Eret's. If I didn't know better, I would have said that it looked _exactly _like the scar Eret was given to by Drago.

The Typhoomerang lifted her head (yes, I had determined by now that the dragon was a girl), and roared. I dropped to my knees, holding my hands over my ears and closing my eyes against the blood-curdling screech. I looked back up as the roar subsided, and then saw what I feared.

The dragon looked ready to attack me.

I scrambled to my feet as it advanced. So, training this dragon _definitely _wasn't going to work at that moment. Not when it was mad, and had its mind set on killing me. I ran as best as I could with my broken leg, pounding head and weak limbs, but I feared it wasn't going to be enough. The Typhoomerang was on me, and she was on me fast, almost biting my heel as she tried to snap at me.

I used what little bit of willpower I had left to run. I forced myself onwards, not in the mood for getting eaten by a massive Typhoomerang. I turned a tight corner and continued running, my leg burning, almost begging me to stop and just give into the Typhoomerang's wishes.

No. I had survived the ocean, and a storm. I could survive a dragon...couldn't I?

I turned the corner abruptly, just in time to see a tiny overhang made of rocks. The way in was only about ten inches across. Perfect. If I could make it in there, than the Typhoomerang would have no way of following.

So, I went for it. The dragon roared behind me, spitting fire. It didn't stop me, though, and I ran. Once I was close enough, I dove, squeezing through the overhang at the last second, just barely being missed by the dragon's teeth.

I watched through the crack as it tried to grab me. I watched in horror as it breathed in, ready to breathe fire into it and burn me alive. I rolled to the side behind a rock just as she let loose her fury, missing me only because of the rock I hid behind.

After about five minutes of vain trying, the Typhoomerang gave up, moving away just a little bit before spreading her wings and flying off. Somehow, I knew she was going to be back to finish me off. She was just waiting for me to make the first move.

Well, the first move could wait. Exhausted from running, and starting to feel sicker than I had previously, I closed my eyes, and let sleep take me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nice, to, meet you, where've you been? I can show you incredible things! Stories, plot twists, cliffhangers, I saw the plot and I was like, "Oh my word, look at that spot! It's the perfect place to start! Pick a cliffhanger, start to wriiiiitttteeeeee. **

**Okay, I'm done. Shout-outs: **

**Wanli8970: No, I have not forgotten about her human conscience. :D I'm so glad you seem to be liking it so far! I hope you like it till the end! :D **

**silverwolvesarecool: Flamerose is really pretty, but yes, I already do have a name picked out, but could I use Flamrose for maybe another fanfiction? It's awesome! :D **

**Edlover23: Oh yeah, me too (P.S. I will try to have your chapter back to you by Wednesday). :)**

**VulcanTrekkie: Aww, thank you SO MUCH for saying that! That made my day! :D **

**Silver Electricity: Put him on a leash...LOL. :D **

**CoverGirl7210: Okay, sweet! Sounds great! :D **

**ElskaHiksti: YES I LOVE WHEN LIGHTNING STRIKES! I think it was a bit of a strange episode at first, but then I LOVED IT! :D**

**AnimeAngel: I'm still trying to think of a way to write that one-shot about how the twins discover coffee! :D STORMFLY AND TOOTHLESS VALENTINES DAY LIKE TOOTHLESS COULD GIVE HER A LITTLE FLOWER AND SHE COULD PUT IT BEHIND HER HORN AND THEN CAN DO LITTLE DRAGON VALENTINES DAY THINGS LIKE SO CUTE ON MY GOOODDDNNNNEEESSSSS! Sparkglider is trying to convince me to go to bed, but NOOOOOOOOO! I NEED TO WRITE MORE AND *snores***

**Lucy-1997: Thanks! Makes me glad! :D **

**HiccupHaddockIII: So I should do the one-shot? *grins* YEP! FUN! LOVE IT! :D **

"_HICCUP!" _

"_NO!" _

"_SON!" _

"_DAD! NO!" _

I woke up again to the horrible memory as it flashed through my mind for the utmost time. I was breathing heavily, and sweating, not only from the memory, but also because I was ill. I knew it now; there was no mistaking it. I was ill. Very ill. I needed help, but there was no where to go, and nothing to do. That Typhoomerang tried to kill me. What was left for me to do then?

I could build a raft, somehow. Yeah, that was probably my only option at the moment. I couldn't train the dragon, and I couldn't ride it or anything, either, in that case, and that left me with the alternative: build small raft-like-thinga-ma-jigger, find Toothless, and then get back to Berk.

I looked out of the crack in the overhang; the Typhoomerang was no where to be seen. Good. Slowly but surely, I dragged myself out from the gap between the rock and the ground, grabbing my walking stick as I went about the task of walking. My broken leg felt worse than it had yesterday, if that was even possible, and I leaned all my weight on my prosthetic and "crutch."

I started walking towards the beach, limping more than anything else. I stumbled a few times, the sand shifting unevenly beneath my feet, making it hard to keep a steady pace, but I somehow managed it.

I got to the shore, and started trying to think of something to help me get back to Berk. I didn't exactly see any vines through the forest, and I _certainly _didn't have any ropes on hand. That was a big of a problem...plus, I didn't know how well I could build a sturdy raft fit for the ocean in my condition.

I decided to try, even if I had no way of binding the sticks I chose for the raft together. I would find something. I just had to, or else, I knew I would be stuck on this island for who-knew-how-long.

As I started gathering resources, I heard a whip crack out in the distance. Whipping around in the direction from whence it came, I saw a small mound of sand, hiding whatever commotion was going on from my view.

Forgetting about my raft, and my escape altogether, I scrambled over to the dune, looking over it, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

I gasped as soon as I learned. It was the Typhoomerang; the one who was trying to kill me. But that wasn't exactly what was so shocking. There were men around her, throwing ropes at her to tie her down while she struggled against them.

"HEY!" I shouted, not so certain what made me do so. The men turned to me as I stumbled down towards them, trying to run while at the same time trying to be careful as so I didn't trip and injure my leg further.

The men tying down the Typhoomerang turned to me, pausing in their work as I stumbled towards them. I didn't recognize any of them, even slightly; they looked like pirates, by the way they dressed in tattered clothes, and by the weapons they carried with them. They were cutlasses, curved with slight unevenness, some of the blades dented. There were about twenty of them total, along with a ship anchored on the island.

One of them, looking taller and older than the rest, was standing directly in front of the dragon, holding a whip. So that's what I had heard. The whip crack.

I stepped between the man and the dragon, holding my walking stick as if it were a club. I was ready to use it for one, too, to defend the dragon who had tried to previously take my life.

"Step aside, boy," the leader said, lowering the whip, although he looked ready to use it again at any given moment. I didn't budge, holding my ground, resisting the urge to just let the leader do whatever he wanted to do with the Typhoomerang.

"I said," the leader repeated, getting right in my face, "_step aside_, boy."

"I refuse," I blurted blatantly. I drew my dagger ever so slowly, holding it in one hand, my walking stick in the other. The leader only laughed.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked me.

"Not really," I said.

"I am Tyron," said the leader. "Tyron the Terrible. And I'll let you know, Boy, that that name was _earned_."

"Tyron?" I laughed. "How'd you earn _that?" _On any other day, I wouldn't have said something like that, but this wasn't exactly _any other day_.

Tyron glared. "And who are you?" he asked.

"I," I said, taking a deep breath for a dramatic effect, "am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of Berk, conqueror of dragons, rider of the Night Fury, son of Stoick the Vast. And let me tell you something, too." I took a step forward, looking straight into the pirate's pale eyes. "That title was earned."

Tyron didn't seem taken back, while the rest of his soldiers hesitated.

"Chief of Berk," Tyron mocked. "Ha. Some Chief, limping around here with what looks like a broken leg. You look pale, too. Sick or something?" He laughed, and I felt heated with rage and anger. "Chief of Berk, son of Stoick the Vast," he cackled. "_Liar_."

"Am I?" I asked. Then, I turned around, and sliced two of the ropes holding the Typhoomerang down. The dragon shrieked, whacking soldiers to the side with her tail in an absolute enrage. Tyron looked a bit taken back now, just as I smacked him upside the head with my walking stick. He fell to the ground, nearing unconscious. However, he still managed to kick my bad leg with his foot, causing a tremor of pain to shoot through my leg and move over my body. I sank to the ground, gripping my leg and groaning in pain.

Tyron jumped to his feet and ran, leaving his satchel and cutlass behind, probably not noticing that he had done so. He fled towards his ship, followed by his men who were escaping the rage of the Typhoomerang. I fell sideways, resting against the sand, ignoring the roaring of the dragon.

If it was going to kill me, then there was nothing I could have done about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okizzaaaay, my peoples who are more awesomer than I, 'tis BeyondTheClouds777 here to give ye the chappie thingy...yeah, chappie thingy...I need a new name for it. *shrugs* OH WAIT, I GOT IT! ZE GREAT CHAPPIE THINGY! Not much better... OKAY. *sighs* Shout-outs soon! :D **

I heard the dragon grunt from behind me, and I slowly uncurled myself from my defensive ball and looked at her. Now that I was seeing the Typhoomerang face to face, I actually took notice of how beautiful she truly was. She looked almost as if she were wearing eyeshadow, although I knew she wasn't. Her eyes didn't hold anger as they had the first time I had met her, instead showing pity.

"H...Hi?" I said tentatively, because I really didn't know what else to do. The dragon looked at me, almost as if she understood everything I had said so far (although I hadn't said much yet).

"Um...y-yeah," I stuttered, my teeth chattering once again. Another gust of wind was blowing in, and when I looked, I saw it was nearing nightfall. "So...d-do y-you have a n-name?" I asked.

The dragon looked at me, and then started scratching out in the dirt with her claw. Now, how she knew how to write was a mystery, but so far, everything about her was a mystery, so this was nothing new.

"Flara?" I asked after reading the blocky and rather messy print. The Typhoomerang nodded, looking almost excited. I looked back at her, and put on a nervous smile.

"Uh, yeah," I said. "M-my name's H-Hiccup."

Flara cooed, get still looked on defensive mode. She didn't make any contact with me, and I couldn't help but wonder why. Normally, with any dragon I trained, they nudged me once it was done, or something like that.

Then it occurred to me that I really hadn't trained this dragon. It was still a wild Typhoomerang, just as it had been yesterday when it had tried to kill me.

"C-could you...I d-don't know," I said. "D-do you h-have anywhere...or...k-know of anywhere t-that...that's..._safe?" _

Flara looked in deep thought for a moment, before turning and flying in the opposite direction. I reached out to her as she left, but she didn't come back, and I couldn't follow her. I was exhausted, sick, and in a lot of pain. Staying conscious was hard enough without walking around to make it worse.

While she was gone, I managed to grab Tyron's satchel and look inside at the contents. There was a blanket, a spyglass, a knife, and a water canteen.

At that moment, I was most thankful for the water canteen, because at that moment, I felt as if I were dying from thirst. I drank half the bottle before setting it down in case I needed it later. Then, I picked up the blanket. It wasn't anything fancy, but at least it was _something. _Besides, it was already getting dark, the cold returning. I was going to get worse unless I found some way to stay warm.

So, I pulled the blanket over my shoulders and wrapped it around myself, shivering still as I waited for Flara to return.

Flara flew in a few seconds later, dropping herbs on top of me. I quickly brushed them off my head, until I realized what they were. They were healing herbs, at least, some of them were. It was just what I needed for my near pneumonia.

"T-thanks," I managed to stutter, picking up some of the leaves. Flara watched me with interest, while at the same time, looking satisfied and on guard. I disregarded her, though, and pulled pieces of the leaves off and chewed on them. I wasn't a healing expert, but I had been taught to know which herbs were good for which things, and how to administer them into your body. Somehow, Flara must have known, too, because she brought me just the ones I needed.

They were bitter and rather sharp tasting, but I ignored it. If I was going to live, this was the first step.

"I don't…" I paused to cough. "...understand." Flara looked at me, laying down, crossing her left leg over her right one as she stared at me. "H-how...h-h-how d-did you know?"

Flara looked at me once more, and then cocked her head, almost as if saying, _Seriously? _I stared back at her with confusion. I didn't understand. That much was rather obvious.

"Y-you…" I looked at the scar on her chest, and swallowed. "Y-you had a r-run in with Dr-Drago, I assume."

Flara hissed, and I knew it was instantly a yes.

"M-me too," I said, dropping my gaze as I chewed on another piece of bark. "D-Drago killed my father, just t-two weeks ago." Flara looked up at me, almost as if she were..._pitying _me? "I st-still haven't really g-gotten over it," I said. "I g-get nightmares about i-it, every night." I didn't know just what exactly was making me say all of this to a dragon, but I continued nonetheless. Sometimes, it felt great just to speak your mind.

"I m-miss him," I said. "I-I guess I-I'll g-get over it ev-eventually, but I d-doubt it will e-ever be really g-g-gone." Flara scooted closer to me, staring up at me, asking me silently to continue. "It's really n-not my personality," I said, "but I w-want to s-see Drago _d-dead_."

Flara nodded, and I could instantly tell that she agreed. There was more to Flara than what met the eye, but there was no way for me to learn just what it was.

"Did…" I stopped as another harsh coughing fit engulfed me. As I coughed miserably, I felt my throat burn, as if someone were forcing me to swallow a white hot sword. I pulled the blanket around me tighter, trying to conserve body heat.

"Did y-you lose someone you cared about to D-Drago?" I asked, hesitating slightly at how the Typhoomerang would respond. Flara only nodded in reply. "Father?" I asked. Flara nodded, although that didn't seem like it was all. "Did y-you lose anyone else?" I asked. She nodded again. "Mother?" She nodded once more. "D-did you have any siblings?" Nod. "Drago killed them all?" Nod.

"I...I'm sorry," I said. "I d-don't know w-what to say." I started coughing again, curling into myself once more. I felt something cover me, warmth spreading throughout my being. I looked up to see Flara standing over me, draping one of her massive wings over my body. Her eyes were alert, staring out at the sea.

"T...T-thank you, Fl-Flara," I managed, and then fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout-outs NEXT chappie. :D **

Valka and Astrid rode Toothless and Cloudjumper straight over the ocean, searching for even so much as a sign onto where Hiccup was. They searched for hours, but found nothing at all.

"Come on, Toothless," said Astrid. "Where's Hiccup?"

Toothless bolted forward, nearly flinging Astrid off her back, but she managed to hold on at the last second. Toothless flew straight towards the place where he and Hiccup had crashed, just hoping that somehow, Hiccup was alright.

…

I opened my eyes the next morning, relieved to have gotten a full-night's sleep. I sat up, pulling the blanket around my shoulders again as I looked around the beach for Flara. I didn't see her, though, which worried me.

"Flara?" I said, and then winced. My voice was unbelievably scratchy and harsh, my throat burning whenever I so much as spoke. When I tried to swallow, it only seemed to make it worse.

Worried when I didn't get a reply, I stood up, still keeping the blanket around my shoulders as I grabbed my walking stick. My broken leg pulsed with pain, almost as if it had a heartbeat. However, I disregarded it. I had to stop feeling sorry for myself.

I found Flara on the shore, stabbing the water with one of her massive claws. I watched her do it, until finally, she grabbed a fish with one, pulling it out of the water, looking satisfied.

"Um...good morning?" I said, kind of wondering what I should say to the Typhoomerang. In response, she turned in my direction, and flung the freshly caught fish at me. I caught it, and then looked at her in question. She rolled her eyes and continued fishing for herself.

"Um...thanks," I said. She growled in acknowledgement, not even turning to look at me. I sat down, gathering sticks to make a fire. I had learned (sadly, from experience) that raw fish wasn't as good as dragons made it out to be.

Before I could even so much as _try _to start a fire, Flara blew a tiny flame towards me, lighting the sticks, creating a smile flame.

"T-thanks, Flara," I coughed. I still felt terrible, but it was better than it had been yesterday. The herbs must have been helping, plus the fact I wasn't freezing cold last night. Today was rather warm, too, which helped tremendously. I still felt woozy and ill, though, there was no changing that, but at least I felt better.

I stuck the fish on a stick and hung it over the fire, letting it cook all the way through before I pulled it back and started eating. At that moment, the idea of putting something into my stomach other than water wasn't exactly inviting, but I knew that if my body was going to recover properly, I would need to nurture it.

After a few moments, Flara moved back over to me, putting her catch down on the sand in front of her before she started gobbling down her own meal.

"So...y-you didn't k-kill me," I said. Flara nodded, not even turning in my direction. I looked at her in confusion. "Why not?" I asked. "I mean, the first time, you seemed kind of obsessed with k-killing me. What changed?"

Flara looked at me, and then whacked me with her tail for being so dumb. At that moment, it was like a realization hit me in the form of a dragon's tail. She had saved me because I had saved her. She was just returning the favor.

"Well...um...t-thanks," I said. Flara huffed, scarfing her breakfast while I ate my own. I thought about Berk, and how worried everyone probably was. Between my Mom and then Astrid, they were probably worried sick. And then there was Toothless. I still didn't know where he was, and there really wasn't any way for me to figure out, either. Flara still didn't seem to trust me, and so I doubted riding her would be an option.

Maybe if I could find some way to get back to Berk, I could send out search parties to help me look for my dragon. That was probably the most logical thing to do at that point. I could hardly walk with my broken leg, and my health wasn't exactly the best in the world, either. Searching myself wasn't an inviting option.

However, if I got back to Berk, taking ships to look for Toothless was the best idea. I could even get Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and all the other dragon riders to go on dragon back to look for him.

I finished the fish and stood up, wavering on unsteady and sore feet. Flara looked up at me, silently asking just where I thought I was going.

"I have to find Toothless," I said. "I...he's family to me. If I can't find him…" I sighed as my voice trailed off, turning away from the Typhoomerang. "I can't lose him," I said. "I almost lost him to Drago. I can't lose him to the ocean. He's out there somewhere, Flara, and I have to find him."

The dragon looked at me, and then rolled her eyes, almost as if mocking me, saying, _Oh sure, 'cause that's gonna be _real _easy to do with a broken leg like that. _

"Hey, it's not my fault!" I said. "I just...left my homeland for a nightflight, got caught in a storm because I wasn't paying atten…" I looked at Flara's satisfied face, and groaned. "You know what I mean!" I said.

Flara shrugged, going back to her meal happily, chowing down on the haddocks she had caught. I started walking, but didn't get too far before stopping, standing in place. I couldn't walk. That Tyron guy must have made my already terrible break worse.

I turned around with a groan, seeing Flara looking at me, as if saying, _Told you so_.

"Don't you say a single thing," I said.

Flara shrugged. _I'm just saying! _

I needed to find some other way to look for Toothless.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, before I continue, I ask that all of you read this:  
**

**I DID NOT CREATE FLARA! ALL CREDIT TO HER CREATION GOES TO Wanli8970 (Guest) WHO IS LETTING ME USE THEIR BRILLIANT IDEA! I am not yelling, by the way, I just want to make sure everyone understands and gives credit to Wanli8970. :) Thanks again, Wanli8970, for letting me use Flara. :) Shout-outs: **

**Wanli8970: Glad you approve! :D **

**Edlover23: *growls* HICCUP JUST STAY PUT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! (LOL!)**

**Inflamora Notoris: Yes, I like puns. :D **

**silverwolvesarecool: Thanks! :D **

**Omegaman17: Um, yes, I like bad puns and puns in general. :D **

**BraveDragonof214: Thank you! :D **

**Silver Electricity: HICCUP JUST WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING LIKE SERIOUSLY! :D **

**AnimeAngel: Yes, Hiccup...he thinks Toothless is in danger. Poor Hiccup. :)**

**VulcanTrekkie: :D :D **

"I don't see anything!" Astrid shouted to Valka. "We've been out here for hours! There has to be something we can go on!"

"There's nothing yet!" said Valka. "But we can't give up! I feel like we're close...so, so very close."

"Maybe we could head back to Berk, and get together some search parties!" Astrid suggested. "I think that would be more practical!"

Despite how Valka didn't want to waste any time at all in finding Hiccup, she knew Astrid was right. A search party _was _a better option indeed, and would probably be more beneficial.

"Alright," she said. "We'll get the search parties, and then look again." She turned Cloudjumper around, as did Astrid with Toothless, and then headed back to Berk.

_Please be safe, Hiccup, _Valka whispered to herself. _Wherever you are. _

…

"Perfect!" I groaned sarcastically as I tried to build a raft. Flara watched me with amusement, laughing whenever I messed up. I had managed to find some rope in one of the other satchels, and was now going about building a raft, using only what I could find.

I pulled the ropes together to tie it off, only to have one of them snap, flying off and smacking me in the face. I yelped in confusion and shock, and then put my hand against my left cheek. Flara shrieked with laughter, falling backwards onto the sand.

"Oh yeah, yeah, laugh," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "_That's _productive."

Flara glared at me, and I glared back.

"Now don't you be giving me that look," I snapped. "I don't see you trying to help me in any way."

Flara disappeared into the forest for just a moment before returning with sticks. She dropped them right over my head, and I brushed them out of my hair, scowling at the Typhoomerang.

"Oh, oh, yeah, thanks a lot, Flara," I retorted as Flara gawked at my behavior as if it were the most hilarious thing in the world. "Because dumping a bunch of sticks on my head helps a _lot_."

Flara merely huffed in indignance, not seeming to take what I had said to heart.

"Oh, come on," I said. Then, I looked down at the sticks, and realized that lots of them were the perfect size for the raft I was trying to build. Flara must have done it on purpose. "Um...oh, okay," I said. "Thank you after all, then."

Flara nodded. I looked at her, and then began coughing again, this time, more violently. My chest felt as though it were being stabbed, and my throat was raw and unbelievably sore. I was getting worse, not better.

Flara nudged me from behind, just as my coughing finally subsided. I looked at her, breathing heavily, my eyes watering from my coughing fit.

"Yeah...I'm okay now," I said. She looked at me in disbelief. "Okay, yeah, no I'm not," I said, and she nodded, "but I need...I need to g-get back...to my own island. I need...I need to...to...f-find Toothless."

Flara nodded, and then plopped down onto the sand, laying her head on her front paws and staring at me. I decided that it would be best to take a break from the raft. My broken leg was killing me the more I worked on it.

So, I sank to the ground, setting my walking stick to my right before rolling up my pants leg to look at my injured limb.

There was no doubt about it; I had broken my leg, and I had broken it _badly_. It was completely black and blue, almost as if someone had taken a paint brush painted my leg black, blue, green and brown. It was swollen, too; all of it. I was surprised I could have actually walked on it at that point.

I hissed through my teeth at the sight of it. Flara looked at me, and nodded in acknowledgement. I glanced up at her with worry.

"Ah, it's not that bad," I lied. "I lost my left leg. I think I can take breaking my right one."

Flara looked at me, as if saying, _Seriously? _If dragons could speak, then that was _exactly _what she would have been saying.

"Oh, come on," I said. "I'll bind it, and then it'll be fine."

Bind it? Bind it with what?

Flara looked at me, and instantly caught my unasked question. I frowned at her as she grinned in satisfaction.

"Okay, I'll think of something," I said. I thought about ripping the blanket, but I needed that to keep myself alive. I really didn't have any other fabrics that would suffice.

Except...the leather satchel.

The satchel! Perfect! If I could use it right, maybe I could make some sort of binding for my leg. So, I tripped and stumbled towards the satchel, dumping out its little contents, and then started cutting away at the fabric with my knife. Flara perked up and inspected me curiously, sniffing the satchel, and my weapon.

"I'm binding it with a satchel!" I announced. She stared at me as if I had sprouted horns. "A Hiccup Haddock invention!" I said, still smiling. Flara suddenly nodded, completely understanding what I was going to do.

"You know," I said, "if I didn't know better, I would say you had a human conscience. You understand everything I'm saying, and..." I turned and looked at her, and saw she was giving me an "are-you-serious?" look. I looked back at her in confusion.

"Wait," I said. "Are you saying that...you _do _have a human conscience?"

Flara nodded in satisfaction.

"Oh," I said, trying to wrap my brain around it. "That's...really, really, really...I don't know if it's unusual, or cool." She looked ready to whack me with her tail. "Okay, okay, I've decided on cool," I saved myself, and Flara nodded proudly.

"That's really awesome, actually," I said. "There's a lot more to you that meets the eye."

Once I cut the strips I needed from the satchel, I wrapped one of the longer ones around the part in my leg that seemed most severely broken. Then, I took one of the thinner pieces (part of the strap of the satchel) and tied it around the other piece of fabric, not too tightly, but enough so it was snug, and held it around my leg.

I did the same thing to the other most painful and swollen parts of my leg until I was out of material to use. My leg was now in a makeshift leather cast that I knew would only help the pain, not help keep the bone in place.

But hey, at least I was able to work on the raft more, now with my leg partly taken care of.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, all you awesome people, I am back to do...something. Gah, I dunno. **

**Oh, and I have a question. If the mushroom was such a nice guy, then why didn't they have the party at his house? Well, because there wasn't _mushroom... _**

**GAH. **

**Okay, sorry, I am DONE with the puns for now...for now..._for now_...SHOUT-OUTS NEXT CHAPPIE THINGY! :D ENJOY! This story shouldn't be much longer...give or take five, six, or seven so chapters more. :) BYE!**

Valka and Astrid landed the dragons in the plaza just as the village began to awake. Berkians bustled back and forth with their daily morning routines, going here and there while doing this and that.

"I'll go start rounding up the Dragon Riders," said Astrid. "When we have them, getting the rest of the villagers will be easy. We'll call a meeting in the Great Hall as soon as everyone's ready." She took off in the opposite direction once Valka nodded, and started yelling for Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, and Eret.

She found Snotlout first, and instantly ordered him to start gathering as many Berkians as he saw, telling him to get them to the Great Hall. He left almost instantly, sensing the urgency in her voice, knowing something was wrong.

Astrid found the twins and Fishlegs, reading the book of Dragons, at the academy shortly afterwards. She told them the same thing she told Snotlout, and they left as quickly as possible.

Astrid found Eret, along with a few other dragon riders, including, but not limited to, Gustav Larson, and Annie.*

Once all the Berkians knew of the emergency meeting, they met at the Great Hall, where Valka and Astrid stood up, facing the villagers.

"What's this about!?" one of them shouted.

"Yeah!" another one agreed. "Is it about the Terrors? We tried to keep them from burning that wagon, I promise-"

"Okay, okay, quiet, everyone!" Astrid shouted, Valka doing the same beside her as they tried to gain control of the situation. It took about ten seconds, but the villagers finally quieted down.

"I am calling...a state of emergency," said Astrid. Hushed whispers swirled through the crowd. "Chief Hiccup is missing," said Astrid. "He's been missing since last night, and he's not anywhere to be seen on Berk. Toothless was found, unconscious on the beach. Does anyone know what happened?"

No one said anything.

"In that case," said Astrid, "we're sending out search parties, right now, to look for him. Anyone with a dragon, get ready. Everyone else, prepare the ships. We have a Chief to find."

They started preparing the ships and dragons, but it took nearly all day. By the time it was nightfall, more clouds were heading towards them, and a storm broke out in all its fury, leaving the people of Berk to wait it out before starting the search parties.

It never stopped, though, and went on, and on, and on, until finally, they decided that the storm wasn't going to break for a _long _time. Despite how they were all eager to head out, they found themselves going back.

Astrid spent her entire evening, looking out the window, hoping against all odds that somehow, Hiccup was safe

...

I worked and worked on the raft until I lost count on how many hours I was working on it. When I was about half-way finished with it, though, it started raining. At first, it was only a drizzle, but then the drizzle turned into a downpour. Winds swirled through the island, and I shivered, but didn't stop. I needed to get back home and look for Toothless. I didn't have another option.

I worked for another hour; by that time, the storm was there in all its rage, the waves doing somersaults and flips as the wind pushed them on. The waves rose three times their normal height, crashing over the sand as if there were no tomorrow.

I think that that was the point I decided the raft could wait until daybreak. I turned around to see Flara looking ready to bolt in the opposite direction.

"Do you know somewhere safe where we can get out of this rain and wind!?" I shouted, coughing shortly afterwards. The wind was making me worse, along with the pelting rain and freezing weather conditions.

Flara nodded. I grabbed the blanket, walking stick, and water canteen before I took after the Typhoomerang as she raced through the woods, pausing every now and then to let me catch up to her.

I couldn't run, though, not with my broken leg. I was sure at this point that I had pneumonia. I was cold, while at the same time, burning with a fever, sweating as though I were running a marathon.

"Flara!" I shouted. "I c-can't keep u-up with y-you!" I tripped over my own feet, landing in a puddle of muddy water. For a small puddle, though, it was still rather deep for someone in my condition. I laid there for a moment, gasping to regain my breath.

I felt something grab me, and then I was moving. Flara was either carrying me or dragging me, her teeth digging into the scruff of my shirt; I couldn't tell at that point whether I was touching the ground or not. I was nearly unconscious again, so nothing mattered.

Then, all of a sudden, the wind disappeared. The rain ceased, not because the storm was through, though, but because Flara had taken me to a cave. She set me down on my back, and I gasped for breath, trying to register what had just happened. I was soaking wet, freezing cold, in pain, and scared, but still, regardless of all the bad things that were happening to me, I managed to smile at Flara.

"Thanks," I said. Flara huffed in either annoyance, or as if she was simply saying, _Of course! _At that moment, though, I was too tired to care. So, I let unconsciousness take me, falling into the warm embrace of unnatural sleep.

***Annie is the little girl with the lamb seen in the episode, "Alvin and the Outcasts" (the one who told Mulch, "He went back to get my lambie.") We never actually learn her name, from what I know, so I gave her one. If it is wrong, someone please tell me. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**You know, when I learned that my toaster wasn't waterproof, I WAS SHOCKED! Okay, okay, sorry, so so sorry...but you have to wonder...QUESTION: Why did Cleopatra fall off the swing? ANSWER: _Because, _she's dead. **

**SHOUT-OUTS BEFORE I GO CRAZY ON THE JOKES: **

**Inflamora Notoris: I try to update at least two times a day, sometimes three if I'm lucky. :) **

**VulcanTrekkie: Ahh, Hiccup...it's like trouble attracts him like a magnet. Poor guy. It's not like he _wants _to hurt himself. *shakes head* I guess it's my fault... *runs from angry Toothless and Astrid* **

**Wanli8970: Flara...I like Flara. :D **

**silverwolvesarecool: I love the little girl! She was also in Gift of the Night Fury, and you see her also in the audience in the beginning race of HTTYD2 as an older girl. Details, Dreamworks. LOVE IT! :D **

**BraveDragonof214: Thanks for the note! That's really a good suggestion! :D Thanks! **

**HiccupHaddockIII: I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE PUNS! :D**

**Edlover23: Yes, Hiccup, you are crazy, and yes, we do love him still. :) **

**AnimeAngel: Thanks! :D **

**Jesusfreak: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! My family has to suffer from my puns all the time...gah, I feel so bad for them. :)**

**Silver Electricity: Well...I do love puns. :D**

I woke up the next morning, feeling bad, but slightly better than I had the night before. I sat up, wincing at how badly my leg hurt. I knew I needed to get help as soon as I got back to Berk, but first, I needed to finish that raft before I could do anything else.

I fixed the bindings on my leg, and then grabbed my walking stick, rising to a stand as soon as I was able.

Flara was laying, her head on her front paws, staring at me with both confusion and satisfaction.

"Ah, yeah," I said. "I busted my leg pretty good now, didn't I?"

I hadn't been expecting Flara to nod. It had been more of a trick question, but what did it matter, really, in the end?

_Great going, Hiccup_, I mentally scolded myself. _First, you lose your left leg, and you decide to go break your right one. What's next? _

"Well," I said, "I need to go work on that raft, or else I'll be stuck here forever." I looked at the dragon, just as she laid her head down again. "You know," I said, "you can come with me."

Flara looked at me, and then shook her head.

"Well, why not?" I asked. "You couldn't possibly like living alone here by your...self." Flara looked up at me once more, and I finally realized it. "You live her alone...on _purpose?_" I asked her.

She nodded.

"So...y-you mean...you've been here...and will _be _here...because you _want _to?" I asked, and she nodded once more. "Is there a reason?" I questioned.

She looked at me, and that one expression said so many things, most of which I couldn't decipher.

"Sentimental?" I asked. "Did you grow up here on this island, and don't want to leave it because of that?" Flara shook her head. "Were either one of your parents or siblings born here?" She shook her head again. "Then what is it?"

She shook her head, and I didn't really understand what she meant. So, I merely shrugged and took to leaving the cave, heading back towards the beach. Before I had gone far, I heard Flara's footsteps behind me, and smiled, if just to myself. She was following me. What a curious dragon.

I continued onwards, Flara following me. I stumbled more than walked, my walking stick doing little to help against the mounting pain that burned my leg. It hurt so badly, I almost couldn't bear it, but I forced myself to, because I was stubborn, and because I needed to find Toothless.

I walked, steadying myself against trees as I needed to use them instead of my walking stick at times. Once I got back to my feet, I always continued, because I needed to finish that raft. I needed to finish it, get back to Berk, and then get a search party out to find Toothless.

Once I got to the shore, I saw my half-made raft, looking as weird as usual, but yet I still knew that it would float once I completed it. So, I took to working on it again, setting my walking stick down beside me as I started pulling more sticks into the raft form, creating a sturdy, plank-like structure, using sticks and ropes.

It wasn't easy, though, and I had to stop a few times to catch my breath and take a break. Flara continued collecting sticks for me, because in truth, she acted like she _wanted _me to leave. Honestly, I didn't have a problem with that. This was her island, and I had washed up on it. It was obvious I wasn't supposed to be here.

But yet, the fact that she had let me stay for as long as a few days must have meant _something_. She also seemed to be worried for me, whenever I coughed due to my illness, or whenever I grabbed my leg in pain, hoping to abate some of the agony that never actually went away.

I started coughing suddenly, this time worse than before. I coughed into the crook of my elbow, and then sucked in a deep breath, yet this only made it worse. I coughed more, my throat raw, and my chest burning worse each time I either breathed too deeply, or coughed, even slightly.

By the time I finished, there was a new pain in my leg that came from coughing so much. I felt exhausted, my body worn out from walking too much, and from trying to build the raft in my sickly condition.

Flara must have left, because she returned a few minutes later with more herbs, this time, with some new ones. I knew what they were; some of them were for chewing on for my pneumonia, while others were poisonous if eaten, yet were grown for one to rub on a broken bone.

"Thanks," I said, using the herbs for their designed purposes. My leg burned when I rubbed the herbs on it, but I didn't stop. It was a burn, but it also was pleasurable, if only slightly. The burn was somewhat soothing. It was strange to think about, but that's what it was. I chewed lightly on the other herbs, my raw throat a little bit unwieldy to the task, yet I still managed to get it down.

"I need to finish this raft now," I said, my voice scratchy and horse from coughing so much. I didn't want to speak, just because speaking hurt, and breathing too deeply hurt, and...well, just about doing _anything _hurt, yet I still continued. "C-could you…"

Before I even finished my sentence, Flara was off again, knowing what I needed, returning later with sticks in her mouth that were the perfect size to use in the raft. I was quick on thanking the dragon, and then using the sticks in the raft in a way that would be useful and beneficial.

I was getting back to Berk. I was going to find Toothless, one way or another, and nothing was going to stop me.


	13. Chapter 13

**There should only be three more chapters after this...WHAH, WHAT AM I DOING!? Shout-outs SOON. GAH. **

**Okay, listen up: Two muffins are in an oven. One turns to the other and says, "Whoa, man, it's so hot in here" and the other turns to him and says, "OH MY GOSH A TALKING MUFFIN." **

**L. O. L. **

**Sorry about my terrible jokes. I really am sorry about my terrible jokes...GAH, THEN WHY DON'T I STOP!? AHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHHH! SANITY LEVEL FAILING! **

**My Family: Beyond, take a chill pill.  
Me: NO CHILL PILLS THEY WILL NOT HELP AAAAHHH!  
(Seriously though, sometimes people actually tell me to take a chill pill...*shrugs*) **

As soon as the storm was over, the Berkians started boarding their ships. They took half of the Berkian vessels, half of the Berkians going while the other half remained in case Hiccup should return. If that was to happen, the plan was for the ones on Berk to send an airmail to the ships telling them what had happened.

Valka stood on one of the ships, not wanting to take Cloudjumper. She knew that if Hiccup hadn't returned to Berk, that he was most likely hurt, or captured by an enemy tribe. She wanted to be with him when they took him on the ship. Besides, Cloudjumper would be fine scouting on his own.

Plus, she didn't want Toothless to be on the ship alone. The Night Fury was panicking, pacing the decks restlessly while roaring when the search parties weren't getting out fast enough. If it weren't for her, Valka was sure the Night Fury would have done something drastic at that point.

"I know you're scared, Toothless," said Valka, stroking the dragon's muzzle. "I am too. But we really…" They really what? They really shouldn't be afraid? That wasn't going to fly. They really shouldn't be worried about Hiccup after he was missing for days? That wasn't going to comfort _anyone_. "We just need to keep looking," Valka decided on, and Toothless nodded.

Astrid and the other dragon riders were mounted on their dragons, flying over the ships just before they sat sail. And then, all at once, they left Berk, in search of their Chief and friend.

...

By the time I finally finished the raft, I was exhausted, feeling unable to even push it out to sea, even if I tried for an hour. I laid against the wet sand, enjoying the feeling of it underneath my back. Despite the pounding pain in my leg, stabbing pain in my chest, and the newly accounted to throbbing of my head, I felt satisfied, knowing that now, since I had built the raft, I had a way home.

I planned it all out; I would get on the raft, bid farewell to Flara unless she suddenly changed her mind and wanted to come with me after all, sail the raft out, get to Berk, tell them of Toothless' disappearance, and then send more search parties out to find Toothless. I didn't care that I was ill and injured. Toothless meant more to me than my health.

Flara watched me, and then stomped off, returning with more herbs, that she, once again, decided would look best if they were on my face. Once I finished brushing them off of me, I continued to lay there, my chest heaving. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and the pain in my chest was worsening. I was getting worse; not better, and I knew it. I needed help, and I needed help soon, before it was too late.

"I...I need to g-go," I said after about fifteen minutes, forcing myself first into a sitting position, and then slowly - ever so slowly - into a stand, my walking stick and prosthetic carrying most of my weight. "M-maybe...I can tell some friends about you, and we'll come and visit…" Flara shook her head, and I looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Are...are you...um...saying, that...you...you _don't _want me to tell anyone else about this island?"

Flara nodded, and I frowned at her now.

"Why not?" I asked. "You can trust my friends. They're not bad." Flara shook her head once more. "You...don't like humans in general, do you?" I asked, although it was more of a statement than an actual question. Flara nodded.

"Oh," I said, feeling every bit as disappointed as I looked. I shuffled my foot against the ground, not making eye contact. "So...so then I take it you don't want me to tell anyone else about this...either, right?"

Flara nodded.

"So...I'm never to speak of this to anyone," I said. Flara nodded. "I am never to return here then I guess, too, right?" Flara nodded yet again. "Okay, I think I can do that," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "This is farewell then, Flara, I suppose." Flara nodded. "Well...I'm going to miss you."

Flara looked at me, and at that moment, I knew she understood every single word I was saying. She had such expressive and beautiful eyes, it was almost unbelievable.

"It was great knowing you, Flara," I said. "Thanks for...all the herbs, and what you did to save me from all the storms that came this way, and for not killing me after all, even though you did attempt it." She growled at me, probably because I brought that last part up. I winced, and then smiled.

"I wish we could have...you know...gotten to know each other better before now," I said. "You are a really amazing dragon. You're...different. I mean...I've met a lot of them in the past, but never before any like you."

Flara nodded. Wow, she did that a lot.

"Well...um...I guess I'll be off, then," I said, pushing my raft slightly, having trouble with it, since I was so weak and exhausted. Flara saw my distress and helped push it into the waves, so that the ocean just barely grazed it. I sat on the raft, putting my walking stick into the sand beside the raft and pushed, and, with Flara helping, managed to get out to sea.

I looked back at Flara and smiled at the dragon, waving my hand at her as I drifted away, the calm waters providing effortless sailing. I stared at the island until finally, I couldn't see it anymore. I sighed, sitting back down on the raft.

"Goodbye, Flara," I said.

**Everyone: WHAT!?  
Hiccup: WHAT!?  
Fandom: WHAT!?****  
World: WHAT!?  
****Me: *runs and hides* BUT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER LITTLE PART WITH FLARA! SHE'S NOT GONE! Yet...  
Everyone: DESTROY BEYONDTHECLOUDS777!  
Me: AAAHHHHHHH! *takes computer and runs* Yes, save the computer! **


	14. Chapter 14

**THIRD TO LAST CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE TWO MORE AFTER THIS! :D SHOUT-OUTS NEXT CHAPTER! :D ENJOY! **

The Berkians sailed on their ships and flew on their dragons, searching for any sign of Hiccup. They found nothing, however, and were getting worried. They had been searching for hours, now. They were certain that if Hiccup was alive, they would have found something by now.

However, there was nothing. They found nothing, and it was terrifying. It was absolutely and entirely terrifying.

Valka stood at the bow of the ship, looking out at the sea, her keen eyes scanning the waters for any sign of Hiccup. She knew, though, deep down, that if Hiccup was in the ocean, that he was dead, drowned. In the past two storms that they had recently, he wouldn't have been able to swim, especially if he was hurt.

She knew that she couldn't give up, though. She knew that she would keep searching for him until he was found. He was alive, somewhere and somehow, she knew that much. Or...at least she _hoped _that much, anyways.

She continued looking out, Astrid flying Stormfly above her, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs flying alongside her as they searched for their friend. Astrid couldn't believe Hiccup was missing, and it was beginning to really scare her, the fact that he was gone, and no one knew where he was, or even if he was alive or not.

No, she wasn't thinking about that. He was alive. He wasn't dead. He couldn't die. And so, she and the others continued searching. They had to find him. They just _had _to. Astrid didn't know what she would do if they never did.

…

After a few minutes, I felt too woozy to sit up, and settled for laying down on my side, curling into myself as I tried to conserve body heat. It was sunny, but there was a freezing cold wind blowing in, and me, being ignorant, completely forgot to bring the supplies from the beach in my haste to leave the island.

So I was stuck, freezing, on a raft in the middle of the ocean, feeling too dizzy and weak to even so much guide my vessel. At that moment, I was completely under the mercies of the ocean, and the raft. If the raft suddenly didn't prove sturdy enough to hold my weight, and sank, then I knew that would be it. I couldn't swim at all at that moment.

Part of me was lucky that I didn't have my armor on, while the other part was wishing that I did. It would have been warmer that way, while at the same time, I would have been heavier, making the raft more prone to sinking.

I laid there for a few minutes, trying to ignore my headache, chest pain, leg throb, and newly discovered nausea. I had never had a strong stomach when it came to the ocean, and right now, I really hoped I didn't upchuck what little I had eaten the past few days.

Thankfully, I got my sea sickness under control before it got dangerous, and then managed to sit up, staring forward at the ocean ahead of me as I waited and hope that a Berkian vessel would come out of no where…

No, they weren't looking for me…

Were they?

There was no way for me to have known. I really hoped that, mainly, there was a ship out there looking for me. Maybe they found Toothless instead? That would have been wonderful. At least then he would be safe from the ocean and its threatening waves that wanted to drag him down.

Toothless was never actually a strong swimmer; he swam when he needed to, but normally tried to avoid it. He couldn't keep himself above the waves; he had no problem swimming as much as his problem was _drowning _in the process.

I tried to relax and take my mind off my problems, but it was impossible. I couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard I tried. Poor Toothless. I really hoped that they found him. I really hoped they were at least _looking _for him somewhere. The dragon was probably scared out of his mind, if he hadn't been found yet.

I continued trying to rest and regain my breath, but it wasn't working. I laid on my back and stretched myself out on the raft, but not even that calmed my nerves. I felt terrible, but still needed to sleep. I knew I needed to sleep if I was going to get better. I was so tired, and so scared, out in the ocean by myself, only a raft between me and my death by drowning.

I thought about Astrid. Was she okay? How was she doing? What about Mom? The Academy? The Berkians? I was their Chief, and I was supposed to be leading them. If they found me, or when I returned to Berk myself, I was just going to put another burden on them. I knew I was very ill, and not to mention injured, my leg broken terribly, and in my condition, I was no use to anyone. I couldn't lead the Berkians, and I certainly couldn't protect any of them.

I knew I was a burden. I hated feeling weak, but it wasn't really my fault…

Oh, wait, yes it was. It was my fault. I was the one who went for that night flight after that nightmare of mine. I shouldn't have done that at all. If I hadn't, I would be on Berk right now, chiefing my village, protecting my people. But instead, I was on a raft in the middle of the ocean, not even sure of where I was.

A few hours passed, and the waves kept pushing me in one direction, until suddenly, I looked up, and squinted.

Was that...a Berkian ship?

As I looked closer, I realized that it was; not only that, even, though, but _more _than that. There were about fifteen ships...no, more. And...what were they doing?

This was great. Now that they were here, I could find Toothless.

Or...maybe they didn't see me?

That was terrifying. So, I sat up, and waved my hands back and forth, shouting, "HELP!" all the while. It wasn't very viking of me, I know, but what did you expect me to do? Crashing your dragon wasn't viking like either, but it still happened.

The ship turned in my direction, and I could have cried with relief. Now that they knew I was here, I could tell them about Toothless, and we would find him, and then get back to Berk.

For the first time since meeting Flara and leaving her island, things started looking brighter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I wrote this chapter yesterday and kind of forgot to post it... I AM SO SORRY. I have a little eye problem right now, and the computer makes it worse, so I might not be able to post the last chapter until later on tonight. There will be shout-outs then. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING AWESOME! :D ENJOY! **

"Hiccup!" I heard the voice of my Mother shout. I stood up with difficulty, my chest aching, my broken leg burning as if it were on fire. I managed to wave to them, just as the ship got close to my raft, just barely grazing the bow. As soon as it did, my Mother jumped off of it and landed on my own vessel, landing with grace that of a cat.

She ran to me, and wrapped her arms around my thin body, crying silently into my shoulder while one of her hands ran through my sweaty hair, her other one rubbing my back gently until she pulled away.

"Never scare me like that again," she said, tears in her eyes as she held me by the shoulders. "Don't you ever, _ever _scare me like that again."

"I'm fine, Mom," I said.

She ran her fingers through my bangs, and then placed her hands against my cheeks, forcing me to look at her. "You're warm," she commented, her smile fading slowly.

"Mom-" I tried, only to be cut off when she pressed one of her hands to my forehead.

"Oh, Hiccup, you're burning up!" she said. She seemed to notice my leg for the first time, because she gasped at the sight of it. "You broke your leg, too?" she asked, her voice still raised. I managed to nod. "Oh, you poor thing," she said rather calmly, pulling me into a hug again. Another instant later, she pulled away, and then wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Come on," she said. "Let's get you to the ship."

"Mom," I said, "w-we need to look for T-Toothless. H-he's g-gone."

"Gone?" my Mom asked me. I nodded. My Mom whistled to Cloudjumper, who quickly plucked us off the raft, putting us down again on the deck of the ship. "Toothless isn't gone, Hiccup," my Mom said gently.

Before I could ask what she meant, a Night Fury roar rang out. I lifted my head, and gasped.

"TOOTHLESS!" I shouted.

The dragon ran up to me, nuzzling me, and then licking me. I scowled, and then laughed. He was safe. He was alright. He didn't even look hurt.

"I'm so glad you're alright, bud!" I shouted. Toothless nuzzled my chest, and I hugged him, panting, and feeling happier than I had felt in a long time. As if on cue, I heard someone else shout my name.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!"

Astrid. Oh, she was going to _kill _me.

Stormfly landed on the deck in front of us, and Astrid dismounted, racing over to me, and then hugging me in a death grip so tight that, for a second, I couldn't breathe. She pulled away an instant later, and then stared at me. For a moment, I thought she was going to say something brilliant. However, as she looked me over, she only said one thing.

"You look terrible."

On any other day, I would probably have scowled at her, but today was different. Besides, she probably wasn't wrong about my appearance, either. So, I merely laughed. "Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious," said Astrid, brushing my bangs out of my face. "You really do look terrible. You're flushed. And…" She put the back of her hand against my forehead, and then withdrew. "And you have a fever," she said.

"I'm fine, Astrid," I said, but my feelings betrayed my words. I felt worse than I looked, not to mention the throbbing, burning ache in my broken leg.

"No, no you're not," said Astrid, shaking her head. "I'm taking you below decks, right now, and I'll see if I can't bring your fever down." Between my Mom and Astrid, they got me below decks, followed by Toothless. While my Mom ran to get bandages and water, Astrid helped me lay down next to the wall, sitting down next to me shortly afterwards.

"What happened?" Astrid asked as she put her hand against my sweaty head. "Honestly, Hiccup, no lies."

"Toothless and I crashed," I said, "and then we were separated. I washed up on one island, while Toothless washed up...somewhere else. I managed to build a raft, and then you guys found me."

My Mom took off the makeshift bindings I had made for my leg and then started wrapping it in real gauze.

"You broke your leg real good," she commented.

"Why thank you," I said. "I quite think so too." I wasn't sure if I was being sarcastic or not, which was a problem.

"Did something else happen?" my Mom asked.

"Something else...hmm," I said. "Well, I was attacked by pirates. But don't worry!" I quickly added when Astrid and my Mom were about to shout. "I took care of them." I wanted so deeply to tell them about Flara, but I knew deep down that I couldn't. I had promised Flara I wouldn't tell a soul about her and her island.

"Well, you're alright now, which is all that matters," said Astrid. "Right?"

"Right," I answered. "I suppose there _is_ that one specific thing."

Valka handed Astrid a bucket of what I assumed was water. After dipping a cloth in it and wringing it out, Astrid started wiping the sweat and grime off my face. I relaxed at the cool, soothing touch and Astrid smiled in satisfaction. While she did that, my Mom took to rewrapping my leg tightly in gauze, being careful while, at the same time, thorough.

I kept moaning in pain, until my Mom stopped wrapping it, patting my leg gently before rising to a stand. I was so tired at that point, my chest aching and my head throbbing. The pain in my leg wasn't gone; not even a little bit. I knew that sooner or later, I was going to fall asleep on the ship, probably before we even made it back to Berk.

Astrid must have caught the fact that I wanted to sleep, because she quickly re-wet the rag and placed it on my forehead. "You can rest if you want, Hiccup," she said. "When you wake up, we'll be home. That's my promise to you. Okay? But for now...if I were you, I would sleep. We won't reach Berk for another few hours, and besides, it looks like you've been through alot."

"She's right, Hiccup," said my Mom. "Don't worry about anything else for now. Just relax."

And relax I did, falling into a peaceful slumber, for the first time in a while, feeling completely and utterly content and safe, with Astrid, Toothless, and my Mom taking care of me.


	16. Chapter 16

**SHOUT-OUTS (YES!): **

**Jesusfreak: *dances with you* **

**silverwolvesarecool: Thanks! :D **

**Inflamora Notoris: Hahahahahaha! :D **

**Edlover23: YES he is back! :D **

**Guest: Yeah...I think so, too. :) And I love Astrid's caring side. :D **

**VulcanTrekkie: Me too! :D **

**Silver Electricity: Haha, seriously, Hiccup! :D **

**Omegaman17: Thanks! And yeah, I thought about it, but I decided not to. You know, I realized that when Hiccup has a near-death experience in HTTYD2, Astrid doesn't punch him. *shrugs* And since this is a post HTTYD2, I suppose I just...I dunno. :D **

**HttydFangirlxox: Thanks a ton! :D **

**Wanli8970: It's mainly an irritation in my eyes that got really bad a few days ago, so I can't spend long amounts of time on the computer. But no, I don't think it's serious. :D **

I woke up to the feeling of a cloth against my face. For a few moments, I considered trying and finding out what it was, and then decided in the end that I didn't really want to. At that moment, I was tired, and wasn't exactly fond of the idea of waking up.

"Is he awake?" It sounded like Astrid's voice, followed by the slam of a door. She must have just arrived. I still didn't open my eyes.

"I'm not sure." This time, it was the voice of my Mother, closer to me than Astrid's had been, and more precise. She had confidence in her voice while Astrid's sounded shaky and uncertain.

"Poor thing," said Astrid. "He's been through a lot, hasn't he?"

"Yes," said my Mom. "Yes, he has." The cloth was gone just for a moment before it was brought back to my face, this time, though, feeling wet and cool. I felt myself relaxing at the touch, and was tempted to fall asleep for real once more.

"How bad is the break?" Astrid's voice again.

"It's pretty bad, Astrid," said my Mom, "but it's healing nicely. In a few weeks, he should he back to his normal self as if nothing had ever happened."

"That's good," said Astrid, "because Hiccup really hates being bedridden.

"Of course," said my Mom, "it seems as though he has either pneumonia or bronchitis, which could add another few weeks to the list." I cracked my eyes open just in time to watch her shake her head; nothing else. I closed my eyes once more as she looked back at me. I felt her fingers in my hair, and almost fell asleep.

My leg started throbbing again, but yet I still tried to keep myself from opening my eyes. When the dull ache turned into painful stabbing, I found myself awake, staring straight into the eyes of my Mother, and then second to Astrid. Astrid was standing next to the bed while my Mom sat on the edge of it, pressing the cloth to my forehead.

"Hey, Hiccup," said my Mom gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," I said, my throat scratchy and sore. Astrid picked up a cup of water from the desk beside my bed and handed it to me as I sat up, leaning against the headboard. I drank the water and then handed it back to her, which she then put back on the desk.

"We were looking everywhere for you," said Astrid. "We were so worried, Hiccup. Some of us thought that you were dead, and I...I was afraid you were hurt somewhere. Which, well...you were. I'm glad you're back home, though."

"Me too," I said, and sagged against the headboard. I still felt exhausted, but at least it wasn't as bad as it had been before. I still wanted to sleep, though, and do nothing else while, at the same time, I wanted to stay awake and make sure everyone else was okay.

Suddenly, a black blur of dragon scales swooped to the bedside and stopped. Toothless stared at me, a gummy smile on his face, his teeth sheathed. I smiled at him and rested my hand against his head.

"Hey, buddy," I said, and Toothless licked my hand gently. "Are you doing okay there, Toothless?"

Toothless nodded, and then nuzzled my chest. I patted the dragon's head, sinking back so I was laying down. Toothless then moved, only to come back and lay his head on my chest, purring contentedly.

"Seeing that you're up," said my Mom, "I'm going to go make you something to eat. You must be starving."

As much as I wanted to deny it, I _did _feel as though I were starving. I nodded, and my Mother left for downstairs, leaving me with Astrid and my dragon.

"It's good to have you back, Hiccup," said Astrid.

"It's good to be back, too," I replied.

…

I never told anyone about Flara, nor did I ever see her again. I thought about her frequently, wishing I could tell someone about the remarkable dragon and her island, stopping each time because I knew I couldn't. I had promised her that she would be a secret.

She helped me when I was hurt, and she did her best to cure me when I was sick. I just wished that there was someway I could have repaid her, yet knew all the same that there was nothing I could have done.

Flara was going to forever be my friend, and I knew that I would never forget her, whether anyone else knew it or not.

* * *

Flara stared out at the sea. It was evening, the stars blooming over the horizon, and she was thinking about everything that had happened to her ever since Hiccup had washed up on her island.

He was different than any other person she had ever come in contact with. Instead of having a lust to kill, he was curious, like her, rather sarcastic, like her, and also very, very, very, stubborn.

Maybe they had more in common they she first realized.

Although she still may not have been comfortable around other people, maybe, Flara thought, they had changed.

And maybe, so had she.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**OKAY, A BIIIIIIIIIIGGGGG THANK YOU TO Wanli8970** **FOR LETTING ME USE FLARA! *throws streamers and confetti around* *dances* *crashes into bookshelf***

**I really, really enjoyed writing this fanfiction, and I really love the idea of Hiccup helping Flara, who is really an emotionally scarred dragon, change for the better. Of course, I like stuff like that. I don't know about you guys... **

**ANYWAYS, you should expect a new story from me tomorrow. I might not be able to update two or three times a day due to some weird eye irritation I have, but I will update once a day for sure. :D And I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Until next time! :D **

**-BeyondTheClouds777**


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**OKAY, EVERYONE, I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. **

**Okay, so, I have said it before (many times, actually, throughout this fanfiction) that I did not create Flara, and that all the credit goes to Wanli8970 (who was a guest at the time). Well, guess what? **

**THE USER GOT AN ACCOUNT AND IS WRITING A STORY ALL ABOUT FLARA AND HER BACKSTORY AND HOW SHE GREW UP WITH HER FAMILY AND EVERYTHING AND IT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AMAZING! **

**So, "Seaworthy" is not now (and probably will not ever) getting a sequel, but I know a lot of you like Flara (ALL CREDIT ON SAID CHARACTER GOES TO WANLI8970), so I am pointing you in the direction of Wanli8970. *points to user* I'm seriously kind of fangirling right now. XD**

**Wanli8970's story is called "****The Flaming Cyclone Hazard" just so you all know. :) **

**So yes, that is happening, and I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT IT. This is your announcement! :D **

**-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
